BadAss
by VampessHardy
Summary: Shawn thinks Hunter is prefect in every way, he wants to have him for himself... How does Hunter felt about Shawn does he want to return the love Shawn feels...


Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters in this story, I do not know these persons and that everything I have written is purely fictional, it means no harm, and is work of fiction I do not profit from these stories.  
Shawn's in lust or is it love? 

Pairings HBK/HHH  
Chapter one Prefect 

He's fucking gorgeous that's all Shawn could think about, he was all he could think about all the time in his dreams, during the day, in the ring.  
As he stood in the locker room doorway Shawn was unable to take his eyes off Hunters body he let his eyes run up and down his perfect suture, licking his lips as he wonders what it would feel like for those legs to wrap around his waist those lips running along his body. 

As Shawn's gaze wanders up from Hunters ankles over his ass, his hips Shawn wants so badly to run his hands over Hunters perfect back, his toned stomach Shawn can almost taste what he needs, he shivers at the thought of his fingers caressing that perfect chest, running across his well built shoulders cradling the back of his neck as they kissed. 

Shawn certainly couldn't ignore the fact that Hunter is the most attractive man he's ever seen perfect in absolutely every way. Perfect skin, deep green eyes, and wavy golden hair what Shawn wouldn't give to run his fingers through it, Shawn felt like he was boarding on becoming obsessed with his best friend? 

Shawn wanted him so much in every way he couldn't deny it, the bulge in his jeans starting to grow the more he watched him. Hunter of course was oblivious to Shawn's presence, he never notices him in any way that says he wants him more than a friend. Hunter is also never without a girl or two around him he loves the attention he gets from them he's such a badass in and out of the ring.  
That's what Shawn felt he needed a badass guy that will throw him around, a guy who can also be a gentleman when needed Shawn has seen Hunter with girlfriends and he treats them well. Shawn wanted someone a little younger than him definitely athletic, because energetic sex is a must. Wow Shawn felt that his mind was writing his dating ad.

Shawn knew how shallow the ad in his head was making him sound, but Shawn dreams of some sort of commitment, maybe this is it for him all these years they have been friends. Shawn has never told Hunter how he felt maybe just maybe it was time to do just that.  
The reason Shawn is really still stood here watching him is that he is so in lust with this man it's actually starting to hurt, he had been his friend for many years yet Shawn did not know if Hunter was into guys on a full time basis. Shawn knew he had been with guys in one way or another, but It was always women Hunter was with. 

Shawn couldn't decide if he was going to do more than stand here and watch Hunter, but if he knew that if he didn't make a move on him soon then he was goner have to find someone else quick because he needed to be well and truly screwed, It had been way too long.

Shawn was wishing for is a nice hot little locker room fuck, fuck it Shawn was goner try even if Hunter turns him down he wanted him so bad right now, he's willing to try. Shawn clears his throat this is it time to go for it Shawn could feel his breath change as he says his name.

"Hunter" he jumps and whirls around looking straight at Shawn, Shawn giggled as Hunters hands shoot down to cover his cock, like Shawn has never seen it all before but my god what a sight Hunter was all wet and slippy.  
"Is there something you wanted Shawn" Hunter snapped his voice deep as he looked Shawn deep in the eye.  
After another deep breath Shawn found my voice again. "I was just looking at u and thinking" Shawn tells Hunter awkwardly in a very low voice. Shawn could feel his face turning red but his jeans were becoming tighter as his erection got bigger at the sight of Hunter dripping wet. 

Hunters glare softened "And what were you thinking Shawn "

Shawn face was a picture of embarrassment under Hunters gaze."Well, um...Yeah I guess you're really really fit hunter and I... I want you. Dammit I...erm...I'm really um"

Shawn was stuttering like a teenager asking a girl on a first date he needed to pull himself together before he made a real show of himself."And I was just thinking that maybe, if you wanted to we could get together sometime later or um, maybe now..." Shawn allowed the words to trail off his face a blaze "I mean I know were mates and all but..." 

Hunter continues to just look at Shawn for a moment; his lips turn up into a smile as he throws back his head laughing moving his hands from his cock so Shawn can see all of him. Shawn can't help but look at Hunters semi erect cock; he could feel himself getting even harder making him shuffle on the spot. "You want this do you Shawn" Hunter asks while his hands start gliding down his body.

Shawn bites his lip all he can do is nod at Hunter, Shawn can see desire beginning to blaze in Hunters eyes, he starts to realize that Hunter does want him. Hunter looks Shawn over and all of a sudden his grin begins to turn slightly predatory. "Well Shawn is there anyone out there as the thing is, I don't want people to think I go for this all the time " with a wicked grin on his face."Nope no one," Shawn tells him trying to keep his voice steady as not to sound too excited.

Hunter starts to move out of the shower into the locker room leaning against the wall he watches with amusement as Shawn shuts and locks the door.

"fairs fairs Shawn you going to lose the clothes" Shawn starts taking of his tight white t shirt as Hunter approaches him slowly wearing only that wicked grin that has captivated so many hearts. "You say I'm fit" he murmurs as his eyes rake over Shawn's body "but you're not so bad yourself."  
Shawn couldn't help himself from blushing, he always considered his body to be pretty nice, but hearing a compliment like that from him is something else. Shawn lacked confidence he never did well when people were nice to him or paid him compliments; he never knew how to accept them.  
"You look damn hot like that" Hunter murmured his hands reaching as he undid Shawn's jeans pushing him back onto the floor. Hunter settled himself down between Shawn's legs scooping up the lube from his kitbag; Shawn felt his breath getting quicker as Hunter drips the lube across his fingers. 

The two share a smile for a moment a moment in which Shawn's heart soars they seem to know what each other wants, the excitement in Shawn's body starts climbing steadily upwards, he gasps softly as Hunters fingers slip inside him, Shawn's voice coming out only in soft breathy moans as Hunter gently prepares Shawn working his fingers until Shawn's body relaxes around them. Shawn is a moaning boneless, whimpering mess, Shawn's body is burning with desire his mind misted over from the want of Hunter. 

Hunter seems to know exactly what Shawn wants he positions himself between Shawn's thighs. Shawn can't stop himself from moaning as he feels Hunters cock enter his most private area, this man who Shawn practically worships was here with him at last and Shawn was not planning on letting him go.  
Shawn wraps his legs around Hunters waist his arms moving around his neck hands in his hair gently pulling it as he begins to work his hips nice slow entering Shawn deeper as he moves. Shawn has been with men before men who were great lovers, but none of them could compare to this, this was complete and utter bliss for him the man he had longed for was here gazing into his eyes, this was heaven maybe that was because in that second Shawn realized he was totally in love with Hunter. The feeling of him moving inside me was blowing his mind to places I couldn't even think about. 

Their bodies moved as if they were designed to be together Hunters hips thrust as Shawn arched his back, they both moaned in pleasure, moans that grew louder with each additional thrust. If Hunter was having a less incredible time than Shawn was he certainly doesn't look it his face was covered with pure pleasure. Shawn don't know how long they were moving together, however long it was every second was heavenly from the second Shawn set eyes on him he knew he'd be an incredible fuck and he was of course right. 

Shawn's ability to put together two conscious thoughts were ripped away from him, as he comes hard crying out so loud he was sure half the arena could probably tell he was being fucked. Hunter came shortly after making Shawn gasp as he swelled and released deep inside him.

Once Hunter catches his breath, he rises up onto his elbows grinning down at Shawn, Hunter is still buried deep inside of him "wow" is all that Hunter says flashing another one of those killer grins Shawn loves so much. 

Shawn just lays against the floor gazing up at him like some kind of smitten kid Hunter reaches and brushes a strand of blonde hair out of his face it was a gentle loving gester, his smile turning a bit more tender "so Shawn what is it u want from me" Shawn looks at him with only one answer " you" Hunter looks down at him, Shawn knows what he's going to say holding the tears back as he tries to close the pain he's feeling in his heart."Shawn I can't be with u full time I don't play that way u know that". 

Shawn smiles deciding at this point he would be better just stay quiet he does not trust his own voice right now, Shawn feels cheap as Hunter starts to walk away into the shower room. Shawn can't figure out why men think they can treat him this way, screw him and not think anything of it not think that he had feelings and now his best friend was added to the list. Maybe Bret was right maybe Shawn was a slut who everyone just screwed for a good time, he began to realise that Hunter was no different even if he was a mate, although just moments ago he felt they were as close as two humans can possibly get on any physical level.

Hunter looks back at Shawn as a sit there quiet on the locker room floor "don't worry Shawn we can still have some fun let's face it were mates right, shut the door on your way out I'm goner jump in the shower".


End file.
